


Eye Of The Hurricane

by Mail_Jeevas_Keehl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, Lams - Freeform, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, not well written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-05 03:20:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10296338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl/pseuds/Mail_Jeevas_Keehl
Summary: Alex has PTSD during a storm. His wife and husband help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> so they're both married to Alex. whether Eliza and John are together or are just friends that share a husband are your choice :3

“Alexander…are you alright?” a soft, sweet voice murmured. Alex felt Eliza’s slender hand rested on his shaking back as she knelt beside him. The man didn’t acknowledge his wife, curling in on himself further. 

His wife sighed, looking out the window at the violent storm outside. “I know, Love, I know. It’ll pass…” she assured him, her heart breaking as she watched the normally strong, bold man she’d come to love break down at the sound of a storm. She assumed it was PTSD from the horrible hurricane he faced in his past that caused so much destruction…

“John!” Eliza called, softly so as not to startle the shaking man. The sound of footsteps on wood moved closer as he poked his head from around the corner. “John, could you be a dear and help carry Alex?”

“it’s storming” he muttered. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know or I’d have come sooner” John shook his head, kneeling down and scooping Alex up. Eliza helped him to his feet, guiding him to the couch to place Alex down. Eliza sat to Alexander’s left and John sat to his right. Alexander looked up at them, wiping his eyes 

“….M’fine. you don’t n-need to do thi-“

“We do! “ John insisted, his freckled face contorting to a frown. Eliza nodded as well

Alexander sat up slowly, giving each a kiss on the cheek. “you’re amazing. I love you John,Eliza”

“I love you”

“I love you too” John tried to upstage Eliza, grinning. Eliza looked at him, fighting to hide a smile. The ravenette reached over, punching her friend in the shoulder. He gasped dramatically, falling to the ground “I have been shot! Alexander, my love, do not forget me!” he whimpered dramatically, playing dead. Alex nudged him with his foot. “shame, he’s dead. Let’s go have a Disney marathon” 

John’s eyes snapped open and he jumped up “NOT WITHOUT ME! “


End file.
